<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Star by juliaindream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26694547">Star</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliaindream/pseuds/juliaindream'>juliaindream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gimme Shelter one-shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dog training, Dogs, M/M, Service Dogs, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:53:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26694547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliaindream/pseuds/juliaindream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>巴基打算给史蒂夫找一只退役军犬，可他带回家的那只有些不好对付。<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gimme Shelter one-shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251045">Star</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoffyumi/pseuds/spoffyumi">spoffyumi</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>那只德国牧羊犬来到收容所才只有两天，而尼克已经决定了她的命运。</p><p>“听着，巴恩斯，我知道你对这只狗有特殊情结，但你得面对事实：它太危险了。”</p><p>“她没有咬过人。”巴基抗议。</p><p>“是还没有。”尼克说。</p><p>巴基恼火地叹了口气，看向笼区。他们不得不把Star放在远远的一角，因为她对所有靠近的人吼叫。她现在还在叫。</p><p>“她只是需要一段适应的时间。”巴基说。</p><p>“她被带过来，是因为她的主人应付不了她，完全无法与她沟通。你以为你是金牌训狗师吗？这儿的每个人对付狗都有一套。但至今还没人能接触她。她来时那条狗绳还挂在身上呢，看见没？”</p><p>他当然看见了。他昨晚一直坐在Star的笼子旁，柔声安抚她，希望她能慢慢习惯他的存在。</p><p>而她则一直对他咆哮低吼。</p><p>他咬住脸颊内侧的肉。“那我带上护具带她出去。”</p><p>尼克举起双手。“不行。那可能会演化成一场噩梦。她的主人交出她的时候就知道她可能的结局。这是个艰难的决定，但也难以避免。我得提前警告你。”</p><p>巴基收紧了下巴：“那我来领养她。”</p><p>“巴恩斯。”尼克闭了闭眼睛。</p><p>“不，我会领养她。我们家有院子，还有一个室外的笼子，她可以住在那儿，直到……”</p><p>“直到你又得把她带回来，她还是免不了一死！巴恩斯，别这样，拜托了，算我求你了。”</p><p>这还是头一次听到尼克的恳求。但巴基还是无法接受。他不能再眼睁睁看着另一只动物被安乐死，再也不会了。他已经领养了两只可能会被杀掉的猫。一只猫只有一只眼睛，巴基叫它小尼基。另一只，奎妮，是只年迈的波斯猫，毛都快掉光了。扶手椅的坐垫是她的专座，她整天待在那儿，除非史蒂夫或者巴基把她拎起来。每当有人靠近她，她就会发出古怪的叫声，也许是因为巴基一天要给她用两次栓剂。</p><p>下班时，巴基签了领养协议，在尼克，菲尔和玛利亚的帮助下，他总算把Star装进一只狗笼里，放在了菲尔车的后面。</p><p>“史蒂夫知道这事吗？”菲尔问，他们驶往史蒂夫和巴基已经同居了三个月的房子。</p><p>巴基一直抓着口袋里的手机。“不知道。”他应该给史蒂夫发短信。他本该这么做。他昨晚还没和史蒂夫提起这只新来的狗。当然，刚一看到Star，他就想起了妮可，史蒂夫在阿富汗服役时陪在他身边的狗。但只过了几分钟，他就知道Star离妮可的距离大概还很远。</p><p>“那你不打算提前告诉他吗？”</p><p>巴基皱了皱眉。他带小尼基和奎妮回家时，史蒂夫似乎接受良好。更何况史蒂夫还为他领养了切达，他们的小斗牛犬。切达对两只猫也很友好。比起史蒂夫的反应，他更担心的是Star能否和切达处得来。</p><p>“应该没关系。”</p><p>到了家，巴基和菲尔一起把狗笼抬到后院，史蒂夫和巴基在后院里给切达造了个围栏，里面还有个传统的红色狗舍。每当史蒂夫和巴基都上白班，而巴基晚上有课，不能带切达去工作时，切达就待在那里。其他时候，巴基总是把切达带到收容所，让他在户外活动区尽情奔跑。</p><p>“我们要把她和切达放在一起吗？”菲尔问。</p><p>切达正热情地摇着他的小短尾巴，欢迎巴基回家。闻到新来者的味道，他叫了两声。作为回应，Star低吼起来，开始吠叫。切达舔了舔下巴，坐了下来，大大的棕色眼睛眼巴巴地望着巴基，等待他来安抚。</p><p>“唔，还是把她放在谷仓里吧。”</p><p>谷仓也许不算最合适的选择。史蒂夫整个夏天都在装修室内，让它足以抵御即将到来的寒冬。而巴基上一次进去谷仓……还是史蒂夫把他按在里面一根柱子上操干的时候（他们的目标之一就是洗礼农舍里的每一个房间）。这里很结实，足以遮风避雨，虽然现在堆满了杂物，遍布蜘蛛网。也许可以把她放在谷仓的某个畜栏里。</p><p>把狗笼子移进畜栏里花了点功夫。之后，巴基戴上了从收容所借来的厚厚的训狗手套。</p><p>“需要帮忙吗？”菲尔谨慎地问道。</p><p>“我不觉得她会咬人。”巴基说，尽管他也不是百分百自信——哪怕戴上了手套，“只要在我打开笼子时帮我关上门就行。”</p><p>菲尔按他说的做了，从铁栏杆外面看着巴基打开狗笼。那只狗立刻奔了出来，转身面对巴基，对他低吼。</p><p>“没事，”巴基柔声说，“没事的。”他小心地伸出手，把狗笼拉到自己身前。他拿狗笼当作盾牌，慢步退向栏门，把门推开，接着很快踏出畜栏，把狗笼也拉了出来。他抢在Star逃跑之前关上了栏门。</p><p>“天哪，”菲尔说，吐出一口气，“你真走运。”</p><p>巴基不知道之后该怎么办。栏杆中间有一道空隙，可以用来投放饲料，不过总有一天他得接近Star，如果他希望和她有所进展的话。</p><p>他送菲尔出去，对他道谢。菲尔走的时候，史蒂夫刚好回家。还好，要不然菲尔也许又该和史蒂夫絮叨一个钟头了。“嘿，”史蒂夫注意到了巴基的手套，“我们的小动物园又来了新成员吗？”</p><p>“呃，对，”巴基不太确定该怎么说，所以只好照实讲，“他们想把她杀掉，但我不愿意。她很像妮可。”</p><p>史蒂夫听到那个名字的瞬间僵住了。</p><p>“她叫Star，”巴基有些绝望地解释，“我们把她放到了谷仓里，她……嗯……她……”</p><p>狂暴的狗叫声从谷仓里传来，替他说了剩下的话。</p><p>巴基看到了史蒂夫眼中竖起了无形的屏障。史蒂夫从不喜欢谈起在阿富汗的那段时光，或是妮可，只有巴基坚持询问他才会说。他心里惴惴不安。也许他彻底搞错了史蒂夫的需求，搞错了他第一次走进收容所时想要寻找的是什么。也许他并非想要一只像妮可的狗。尽管已经和史蒂夫在一起这么久，可每到这种时候，巴基就会担心自己彻底搞砸了这段感情。</p><p>“他们打算给她做安乐死。她没有咬过人什么的，只是表现得很有攻击性。但我保证她会好起来的，他们说那个训练她的士兵死于战场，他的遗孀本想领养她，但他们家有小孩，所以没办法，而他们打算把她杀掉——”</p><p>史蒂夫一只手搭上了巴基的脖子，大拇指轻轻抚摸他的脸颊。“我懂，巴克，我们一起去看看她。”</p><p>巴基先到切达的狗屋那儿放他出来，小狗绕着他的脚踝奔跑，鼻子紧贴着巴基的裤子，试图嗅闻新来的狗的味道。</p><p>史蒂夫走进马厩，往里张望。巴基在他身后踌躇不前。叫声停止了，有那么一瞬间巴基以为一切都会好转，而Star很快又开始狂叫低吼。史蒂夫什么都没有说。</p><p>该死，巴基想。该死该死该死。</p><p>“我，嗯，先去准备晚餐？”巴基说着，往外走去。史蒂夫没有动身，没有看他——但视线也未曾离开那只狗。“切达，跟我来。”斗牛犬不太情愿地听从了他的指令。</p><p>他试图平复心情。他最近已经基本能控制自己的焦虑情绪，但把鸡肉放进烤箱，开始切菜时，熟悉的不安感还是涌上心头。这些蔬菜是史蒂夫和巴基共同的劳动成果，他们在自家的菜园里种了些南瓜和西葫芦，可以自给自足。</p><p>史蒂夫从谷仓里回来后，没有提起Star，所以巴基也没问。他们谈论着工作，说起了娜塔莎和布鲁斯即将举办的万圣节派对。不过等到巴基喂完猫和切达，又把一些狗粮倒进一个旧汤碗时，史蒂夫无言地拿走了那只碗，进了谷仓，大约一个小时后才出来。</p><p>这样的状态持续了一个星期。巴基想给史蒂夫空间，但他也问了史蒂夫是否需要帮忙，史蒂夫只是移开视线，回答不用。</p><p>所以巴基只好随他去了。</p><p>巴基想念和史蒂夫一起闲聊着准备晚餐，也想念和史蒂夫伴着晚间新闻亲热。而现在史蒂夫每天天黑才回到屋里，看上去始终闷闷不乐，巴基太过担心，也很难集中精力完成课业。</p><p>“你还好吗？”他终于问道。那是在周五晚上，他们刚刚上床。</p><p>“我挺好。”史蒂夫的声音有些空洞。</p><p>“不，你不好，”巴基撑起一只手肘，借着透过窗帘射入房间的月光打量史蒂夫的脸，“和我讲讲。”</p><p>“我不知道，巴克，”史蒂夫说，“我不知道要怎么帮她。”</p><p>“她好像叫得没以前频繁了。”巴基试着说。</p><p>史蒂夫没有说话。</p><p>他低下头。“对不起，我带她回家前应该先问问你。我只是以为……”</p><p>“我知道。”史蒂夫抚上了他的手臂。他们这周头一次亲吻，做爱。巴基知道无论Star的状况如何，史蒂夫都还爱着他，这让他安下心来。</p><p>几天后，史蒂夫回到房子里，巴基正在和他的动物解剖学作业较劲。“她让我进去了。”他气喘吁吁地告诉巴基。“我一般会把门打开一道缝，给她喂食，之后每天把门稍微开大一点儿，守在门口和她讲话。可今天，我和她一起待在栅栏里，她没冲我叫。我是说，”史蒂夫继续说，“我肯定要进去打扫什么的。她一般都会很暴躁，但今天她不再冲我叫了。我和她说了会儿话，我想已经能和她沟通了。”</p><p>接下来的每天，史蒂夫都有所进展。巴基乐于得知他的成果，也会给他一些建议，向他解释狗的攻击行为和群体心理。</p><p>现在史蒂夫会带着Star在谷仓里遛弯。最开始他会牵绳子，但Star很听话，所以他慢慢撤掉了狗绳。下一步，他打算让Star见见切达，每次史蒂夫带着Star散步，巴基都小心不让切达出门。不过巴基也知道切达会在Star被关起来后四处嗅闻她的气味。</p><p>“你觉得Star准备好了吗？”巴基问道。</p><p>史蒂夫点了点头。“给切达牵上绳子，带他出来吧。”</p><p>巴基照做了，不安地站在后院里，等着史蒂夫带Star出来。</p><p>“你觉得呢，小男孩？”巴基问切达，“你觉得新姐姐怎么样？”</p><p>切达只是张开嘴看着他。</p><p>史蒂夫带着Star出来时，巴基简直不敢相信那是同一只狗。她的耳朵向前扑扇，双眼明亮，稳步走在史蒂夫身旁。</p><p>当然Star早已熟知切达的气味，不过巴基还是以为她会向前扑来——这是所有狗的本能。切达激动地想要上前，摇着尾巴。巴基过了一会儿才想起来，尽管Star一开始表现很差，她也是只接受过军队训练过的军犬。</p><p>他们越走越近，史蒂夫脸上挂着笑容。Star开始闻切达的味道，而切达小跳了一下，开心地叫了起来。切达当然会欢迎新朋友的到来，不过巴基还在等待Star的反应。</p><p>Star的尾巴开始缓缓摇摆起来。</p><p>“好姑娘。”史蒂夫说道，抚摸她的额头。Star仰头，乖顺的目光看向史蒂夫。</p><p>“哇哦，”巴基佩服地望着他，“我还以为我才是我们两个中擅长训狗的那一个。”</p><p>史蒂夫耸了耸肩，不过似乎也很满意自己的成果。“他们看上去相处得挺好。你觉得我们可以解开绳子吗？”</p><p>“当然。”巴基一解开切达的绳子，他就奔进了院子里，四处兜圈子，胸部贴向地面，尾巴在空中摇摆。</p><p>Star则没有动作，史蒂夫拍了拍她。“没关系，女孩，”他轻声说，“去玩吧。”Star回望了史蒂夫一眼，慢跑起来，很快就加入了切达的队伍。她放慢动作，配合小狗的节奏，又在他跳起来的时候轻轻拍打他。</p><p>“那么，狗语者先生，你的秘诀是什么？”巴基和史蒂夫肩并肩站在后门处，问道。</p><p>史蒂夫微笑着牵住了巴基的手。“保密。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>